


Defy Expectation

by Mortimer_Dead_Sea



Series: Robert and Joseph's Messy Romance [4]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Adultery, But Joseph Messes Up First, Closeted Joseph, Extramarital Affairs, Gay Joseph, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mary Consents to Robert and Joseph Dating, Referenced Religious Homophobia, spiritual crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortimer_Dead_Sea/pseuds/Mortimer_Dead_Sea
Summary: "He was content to just lay on the ground and suffer for a while, but when he cracked open his eyes, he saw the same man looming over him.'Well that was an impressive landing,' he said with amused sarcasm. Joseph’s face flushed red as he started to scramble."When Joseph first sees Robert, the minister is in the middle of doing a kickflip. When Robert first sees Joseph, the minister is falling flat on his face.ORThe one where Joseph was swept off his feet by Robert and the next morning, guilt hits him like a freight train.Is chronologically first in the series.





	Defy Expectation

**Author's Note:**

> I read that one of Joseph's likes was doing kickflips and I decided that's how they needed to meet. And then I wrote them being mutually swept of their feet.
> 
> Shout out to my datemate (fatedfeathers) for reading these stories even tho all ey know about it is what I've told em, I love em so much.  
> And shout out to my bro (enbysaurus_rex) who helped with the church stuff, you the real MVP.

All of the boxes were finally moved into the house, and Joseph was getting to work. He knew he was going to be doing most of the work himself, what with Mary pregnant and keeping their two-year-old occupied. It was what it was, and he knew that.

It was a slow process, unpacking boxes and asking Mary where she thought things should go. She remained mostly indifferent, and Joseph expected as much. It was frustrating, but it was expected.

Mary grew tired fairly quickly, and Joseph had her go upstairs to the bedroom with Chris. The movers had set up most of the furniture, including the bed, so Mary could take a nap with the small child.

Joseph went through box after box, eventually stopping when he pulled out his old skateboard. He didn’t remember packing this, Mary must have done it.

He hadn’t skateboarded in a while…

Deciding that skateboarding was a perfectly acceptable form of transportation and a good way to get a feel of the cul-de-sac, he grabbed it, grabbed his helmet, slipped on his shoes, and made his way outside.

His house was at the top of the cul-de-sac, right next to the church he now worked at. There were a few other houses on the cul-de-sac, some with residents, some for sale. He set his skateboard down, placed his left foot on top, and pushed off with his right.

He skated fairly easily considering how long it had been since he had last touched the board. He wondered if he could still do any tricks. He used to love doing kickflips.

He pushed himself a couple more times, gaining speed, and then jumping up, his skateboard flipping as he did so.

He stuck a somewhat shaky landing, but it was a landing none the less, and he felt himself swell with pride.

He decided to attempt another one and began to pick up speed again. He got airborne again, but as he did so, he saw what he assumed to be one of his neighbors seated on his porch, looking concentrated on what was in his hands.

He was so distracted by the strange man that he crash landed, glad he was wearing a helmet. He winced, knowing he had definitely scraped up his elbows and knees.

He was content to just lay on the ground and suffer for a while, but when he cracked open his eyes, he saw the same man looming over him.

“Well that was an impressive landing,” he said with amused sarcasm. Joseph’s face flushed red as he started to scramble.

“Woah, woah, relax, buddy.” The man extended his hand out. Joseph took it with gratitude, letting the man hoist him to his feet. Joseph got a good look at him.

He had dark skin and a crop of brown hair that was going white at his temples. The look in his eyes was fairly neutral, but coupled with his overall expression, he looked like he’d rather be dead. He had a red shirt and a beaten leather jacket and an old pair of jeans. Everything about him looked exhausted. He was…

 _Ruggedly handsome_ , his brain supplied, a thought Joseph immediately shooed away.

“You the new guy?” he asked.

Joseph sucked in a breath as if he were coming back to life, being pulled from his silent admiration for the man. “Ah, yes, I just moved in.”

He was the one to extend his hand this time. “I’m Joseph Christiansen. I’m the new youth minister.”

The man eyed him with what seemed to be interest as he took his hand. “Robert Small.”

Joseph nodded, letting the man’s-Robert’s-hand go. “I don’t suppose you attend church?”

“No, not really,” Robert admitted. “But you’re new, so maybe I’ll go to one to see.”

Joseph decided to take that as a compliment.

“I suppose I will see you around then?” Joseph asked.

Robert nodded. “Probably.”

With that, Robert was gone. Joseph watched as he went, feeling his face heating and his heart pounding.

He lifted his skateboard and made his short walk back to his house.

Once he was inside, he found Mary putting things into kitchen cabinets.

“Have a nice nap?” Joseph asked.

“Not bad at all,” Mary said, seeming to actually be in a good mood. Joseph figured it was the sleep.

She turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow. “You went skateboarding?”

Joseph shrugged. “I wanted to see how I did.”

“And how did you do?” Mary asked, continuing to unpack the boxes.

“I managed a kickflip,” Joseph said. “Managed to wipe out on my second attempt.”

Mary gave no hesitation at laughing a bit at his misfortune. “Did someone see?”

Joseph groaned, putting down his board and unclasping his helmet. “Yeah, one of our neighbors.”

“Well, that’s one way to introduce yourself,” Mary said. “Did they seem nice?”

“More or less,” Joseph said. “He looked like he would rather be anywhere else, but he didn’t seem like a bad guy. His name is Robert.”

Joseph put his skateboard and helmet into the closet and moved to help Mary in the kitchen. “Would you like some help?”

“Sure,” she said, and Joseph grabbed another box.

\----

Mary encouraged Joseph to go out that night.

“Come on, you might meet our other neighbors,” Mary said. “Normally, I would go, but a pregnant woman in a bar doesn’t paint us in the best light.”

Joseph found himself wondering when she started caring about what light they got painted in, but he figured it was maybe because they were new here and they might as well get settled before anyone started whispering about them.

He eventually agreed, grabbed his coat, and heading out.

He walked almost aimlessly until he found himself at a small bar called Jim and Kim’s. The inside had a surprisingly nice atmosphere, and not a lot of people were inside. He walked up to the counter and seated himself, ordering a margarita. The bartender nodded and began grabbing what he needed.

Joseph vaguely heard footsteps, but didn’t think anything of it until someone plopped themself down next to him. He startled and looked, realizing it was Robert.

“Oh,” was all he could manage at first.

“Oh, yourself,” Robert said, whiskey in hand. “I hadn’t taken you for the bar type.”

“I’m really not,” Joseph admitted, taking the drink that was placed in front of him.

Robert cocked an eyebrow at his drink, and Joseph’s face flushed from the silent judgment.

Robert simply downed his whiskey and called over the bartender. Apparently his name was Neil.

Another whiskey was immediately placed in front of him, and Robert took it with a nod of his head.

They sat in silence, Joseph silently searching for something to say.

“So…” Joseph cleared his throat. “What do you do for work?”

“I hate small talk,” Robert said. Joseph was caught off guard, but marveled at the man’s straightforwardness for a moment.

“Well then what are we supposed to do?” Joseph asked.

“Enjoy the silence,” Robert stated plainly.

Joseph raised an eyebrow. “How am I supposed to get to know you that way?”

Robert gave him a strange look. “Why would you want to get to know someone like me?”

Joseph wasn’t sure what Robert meant when he said “someone like me”, but he opted to ignore it for now.

“You’re my neighbor,” Joseph said. “I like knowing my neighbors.”

Robert was regarding Joseph as if he had come from another planet, but he downed his whiskey again.

“If you really want to do that,” he said. “Finish your drink and come with me.”

Joseph was certainly confused, but he downed his drink as best he could, coughing slightly as it slid down the wrong way, and began to follow Robert out.

They walked in silence, Joseph figuring that would be best. He desperately wanted to ask where they were going, but he figured he’d find out eventually.

They got into a truck, and Joseph was hoping it was Robert’s. Joseph wasn’t sure why he was consenting to this, he didn’t even know Robert. Maybe it was the alcohol, but he only had one drink.

They drove in the silence, Joseph looking at Robert out of the corner of his eye. Joseph should know better by now, knowing that he couldn’t give that to himself, but he couldn’t help but just look at the man.

“Why are you staring at me?” Joseph jumped about three feet in the air.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“I can feel your eyes on me,” Robert said. “Why are you staring?”

“You’re…” Joseph licked his lips slightly, feeling his mouth go dry. “Ruggedly handsome…”

Robert’s eyes widened ever so slightly, but didn't move them from the road, which Joseph was quite grateful for.

Then he chuckled quietly. “Thanks.”

They drove the rest of the way in silence, eventually coming up to a cliff looking over the city and nearby harbor. Night had settled over the town, but remained lit by homes and street lamps. The moon made the harbor sparkle, it’s boats swaying softly.

“Wow,” was all Joseph could manage.

“This is my thinking spot,” Robert explained. “I come up here to whittle.”

Joseph turned his attention from the amazing view.

 _It’s not the only amazing view_ , Joseph’s brain said without his permission.

“Is that what you were doing on your porch earlier today?” he asked.

Robert nodded. “I was whittling another knife, just like the one I used to kill my friend Johnny Boy when he was possessed by the Dover Ghost.”

Joseph’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“No,” Robert said, and Joseph glared at him. “I was whittling a statue of my dog.”

Joseph’s face quickly turned to surprise again. “You have a dog?”

“Yeah,” Robert said. “Vicious pitbull. You wouldn’t want to see her.”

If Robert had told him that fact earlier that day, or even at the bar, Joseph would have believed him.

Right now, he was having trouble believing it.

“Well, you’ve gotten to know me,” Robert said, sitting on the flatbed of his truck, arms crossed over his chest. “Seen my thinking spot, know I whittle, know I have a dog.”

“Well, I’m sure there’s more than that,” Joseph argued, sitting down next to him.

Robert raised an eyebrow at him. “What about you? All I know about you is that you’re a priest and suck at skateboarding.”

“I’m a youth minister,” Joseph corrected, feeling a bit heated. “And I’ll have you know, I can do a kickflip.”

“You can do a face plant,” Robert retaliated.

“Oh, hush,” Joseph said. “The only reason I couldn’t manage that time was because you were distracting me.”

Robert cocked his head ever so slightly. “What was I doing exactly? According to you, you saw me whittling.”

Joseph’s face flushed bright red. He didn’t mean to let that one slip.

“Well, uh…” Joseph cleared his throat, wondering what he could do to save this. “I was wondering what you were doing…”

It wasn’t a total lie, but Robert looked amused and unconvinced.

“So, are you going spill your secrets or not?” Robert asked.

Joseph looked down at his lap, wondering what he could talk about.

Finally, he stood, gesturing Robert to walk the few steps to the fence over the cliff. He pointed at one of the boats in the harbor.

“That’s my yacht,” he said. “I wanted to be a boat captain when I was a kid. That yacht is like a little slice of the life I used to want.”

“Of course you own a yacht,” Robert said, walking back to the truck. “Get in.”

Joseph’s head whipped around. “Huh?”

“I took you to my thinking spot,” Robert said. “So we’re going on your yacht.”

“Uh…” Joseph swallowed dryly before climbing back into the truck in silent agreement.

It was a decent drive, and Joseph remained quiet through it. He had to admit, Robert had a point when it came to silence.

Robert parked in a spot by the harbor and the two of them hopped out, Joseph leading him to his yacht. They wouldn’t be able to take it out at this point in the night, but that wasn’t necessary.

The inside was rather impressive, and Joseph was proud of it. There was a sitting area, a bedroom, a full bar. It was fully decked out, pun intended.

“I must say, I’m rather impressed,” Robert said as he took in its interior. “I thought you said you weren’t a bar kind of guy.”

“I’m not,” Joseph said. Then he smiled somewhat playfully. “But I am a margarita kind of guy.”

Robert chuckled. “I noticed that.”

Joseph instructed Robert to take off his shoes and put on the boat shoes, Joseph doing the same. Robert was surprisingly agreeable in doing so, and slipped of his beaten sneakers to slip on the comfortable boat shoes.

Joseph led them forward to where his bar setup was.

“Lucky for you, I have more than just margarita mix and I’m a fairly competent bartender,” he said, taking out a glass and a bottle of whiskey.

“And I grow more impressed,” Robert said, taking the glass. Joseph was grinning as he mixed himself a drink.

They didn’t move from the bar area, Robert sitting at a stool, Joseph behind the counter.

“So, you wanted to be a boat captain,” Robert reiterated.

Joseph nodded. “Sometimes I still think it would be nice…”

He quickly backtracked. “And that isn’t to say that I don’t like being a youth minister, because I really do.”

He spun his finger around the rim of his glass. “I just sometimes feel like a lot of my life has been because I felt the need to fall into expectation…”

Robert hummed in thought. “Ever wanted to try and defy expectation?”

Joseph didn’t look up. “I think… I might be doing that right now…”

They spent their time on the yacht talking about everything and nothing, dancing around important topics, but never truly letting their secrets spill. Joseph wanted to tell the man so much more, but held his tongue. He didn't know him very well, but already, Robert had a hold on him. He wondered if Robert did this with everyone that waltzed into his life unannounced.

He wanted to believe otherwise.

Joseph wasn’t sure how late it was when they finally left the yacht. They got into Robert’s car and rode in silence until Robert pulled into a driveway.

“This is your house,” Joseph pointed out.

“I know,” Robert said. “As I see it, you have two options.

“You can hop out and walk the last bit of distance home,” he explained. “Or you can come inside with me.”

Joseph’s eyebrows scrunched in his confusion. Why would he…

Then his eyes widened with the realization, face _burning_. Joseph wasn’t sure what to do, having never been in this situation before. They locked eyes, and Joseph found himself caught up in Robert’s gaze. Keeping his eyes on him, he followed him into his house, through the mess, into the bedroom, onto the bed.

His head was swimming with small hesitations, but when Robert looked at him with such an intense expression in his eyes, any thoughts aside from ones about the two of them were wiped from his head. This was the happiest he had ever felt, a single night giving him more joy than his entire life had.

It wasn’t until when he woke up the next morning that his guilt hit him like freight train.

The sun was starting to rise, and Joseph squinted at the rays of sun filtering in through the window. The bed felt foreign, it’s sheets askew, and for the first time in Joseph couldn't remember how long, there was somebody next to him in the bed.

He blinked the blurriness from his eyes, trying to get his brain to work. He was pretty sure he was naked, and there was definitely someone next to him. Did he and Mary actually fall asleep in the same bed last night?

He turned his head, eyes widening at the familiar figure, all the events from the previous night coming crashing back. He bolted upright, and Robert shifted next to him.

“Got somewhere to be, dollface?” he asked, voice gruffer than what Joseph had heard thus far.

Joseph’s face flushed red at the endearment, and boy did he hate it. Hated the fact that he let Robert sweep him off his feet so easily, hated how he was so unhappy with the way his life had turned out, so much so that he was willing to give himself to somebody he barely knew.

He should _not_ done have this, this was a problem, this was a _serious_ problem, adultery was a serious sin, if anybody found out he could lose his job, _then what was he supposed to do_?

_"My people come to you, as they usually do, and sit before you to hear your words, but they do not put them into practice. Their mouths speak of love, but their hearts are greedy for unjust gain. Indeed, to them you are nothing more than one who sings love songs with a beautiful voice and plays an instrument well, for they hear your words but do not put them into practice."_

“You alright?” he heard Robert asked.

“I can’t believe I did this…” Joseph admitted, putting his head in his hands, praying silently.

“I take it you don’t usually sleep with people you just met?” Robert asked in a way that made Joseph believe that Robert did.

“No, not really…” Joseph said.

Robert chuckled, and it went straight to Joseph’s heart. “Guess I should feel special then, eh sweetheart?”

Joseph took in a deep breath, wishing the situation could be as lighthearted as Robert believes it was.

He exhaled as he spoke. “I really need to tell you something…”

\----

Robert went to the bar that night seething. He couldn’t believe that dumbass lying, cheating, _gorgeous_ minister managed to sweep him up so easily. That piece of shit had a wife, a kid, and twins on the way and he _still_ spent the night with Robert.

He was so angry, even Neil didn’t attempt to speak to him as he handed over Robert’s whiskey.

The bar doors swung open, but Robert didn’t flinch until someone plopped down next to him. He turned his head, and saw a woman with long brown hair, a gray sweater, a cross necklace, and a tired face.

“So, are you the man who fucked my husband?” she asked.

Robert winced. “You Mary?”

The woman nodded, gratefully accepting Neil’s offered glass of water.

“That I am,” she said.

Robert sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Look, I’m sor-”

“You don’t need to apologize,” Mary cut him off, taking a sip of her water. “I’m guessing Joseph didn’t tell you about me.”

Robert shook his head, voice hard. “No, he didn’t.”

“Figured as much,” Mary said. “We have a habit of pretending the other person doesn’t exist sometimes.”

Robert looked at her with a level but curious gaze. “What do you mean?”

“I mean we’re both pretty damn unhappy,” she said. “And I don’t care what he does. I told him as much when he told me about you.”

She downed some more of the water. “Do you like my husband?”

Robert didn’t want to, god knows Robert really didn’t want to after what happened but...

“Yeah,” he sighed.

“Well then consider this my blessing,” Mary said. “I don’t care if you date, fuck, both, neither, whatever. Just go talk to him. We may not exactly be great spouses for each other, but I still know him, and he’s pining.”

Robert remained unmoving for a few moments, but then he downed his drink, and went to leave.

\----

When he arrived home, Joseph was sitting on his porch. He stood as Robert walked up his porch stairs. He looked so nervous.

“I’m so sorry,” he rushes out. “I did a terrible thing.”

He sighed. “I’d say I don’t know what I was thinking, but… I do…”

Robert’s eyes scanned him up and down, before he walked past him and opened his front door. He turned, and gestured for Joseph to enter.

Joseph did as such, being careful to avoid the mess. Robert approached his couch, and sat down, patting the space next to him. Joseph evaded the various objects that littered the ground and sat down next to the other man.

“So you have a wife,” Robert said, breaking the tense silence.

Joseph winced. “Yes.”

“And you didn’t think to mention that fact,” Robert continued.

Joseph put his head in his hands. “I forgot…”

“You forgot you had a family?” Robert asked, unbelieving.

“I’m not happy, Robert,” Joseph said. “I’m a gay man who married a woman and had kids to please my conservative Christian family.”

Robert was taken aback by the sudden confession. He remembered Mary saying that they weren’t happy, but this was something else entirely.

Is that what he meant when he said his life had been spent falling into expectation?

“I was happier last night than I have been in a long time,” Joseph continued. “You completely swept me off my feet and I forgot I was unhappy.”

Robert wasn’t entirely sure what to say to that. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that was true for him, too. The last couple of years for Robert had been nights at the bar and a string of one night stands, but he knew last night Joseph had swept him up, too, and he had actually, genuinely enjoyed Joseph’s company.

“Well, what does that mean then?” Robert asked, frustrated. He knew what he wanted, but…

“Mary told me she didn’t care what I did...” Joseph admitted.

“That’s what she told me, too,” Robert said, some of his frustration melting away.

“So…” Joseph began, leaning back onto the couch. “Do you want to?”

Robert cocked an eyebrow at him. “Want what exactly?”

“Well…” Joseph smiled slightly. “Me.”

Robert couldn't help but the small smile that graced his features. “In what way?”

“What do you want?” Joseph asked.

Robert thought about that question, had been thinking about it since he saw Joseph in the bar. He had never found himself wanting a relationship, not since his wife, and look how that ended. But Joseph _had_ swept him up; he was just so much different than Robert, yet just as unhappy, it seemed. He hadn't made Joseph leave the next morning, and he did that with every person that fell into his bed. He never just _showed_ someone his thinking spot, his private space, and then ask to be shown someone else’s. He didn’t hang out with people, he was supposed to be a loner.

He wanted Joseph, more than he had ever wanted anybody else.

“I want to…” Robert couldn’t believe he was actually saying this. “I want to date you...”

Joseph grinned at that, but it was gone almost as quickly as it came.

“You know we can’t be public, though, right?” Joseph asked, almost frantically. His words came tumbling out in a rush. “I can’t get a divorce, I could lose my job, and then I wouldn’t know what to do with myself, I already messed up so bad-”

“Alright, sweetheart, slow down.” Joseph’s heart swelled at the endearment, and this time, he hated it a lot less. “I know. And don’t worry. I usually only go out at night anyway.”

Joseph took in deep, steadying breaths, calming as he did so.

“Alright…” Joseph said. “As long as you know…”

Robert smiled slightly. He almost couldn’t believe he was doing this.

But by the smile one Joseph’s face, he didn’t think it would be a mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was a trip (and the longest of these so far).
> 
> But I got a massive AU idea for the unholy trinity here so we'll see if I manage that feat.


End file.
